


More than Alive (OC x Canon Drabble Collection)

by HydraManx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But theres also sex, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human x Saiyan, I don't know how healing would work via ki but dammit its my story and im playing god, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Out of Character, RADITZ HAS A LOT OF SAD BOY ISSUES, kinda just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraManx/pseuds/HydraManx
Summary: Raditz should've been dead, but Dragon Ball is full of second chances. (Last chapter is NSFW)
Relationships: Raditz/OC
Kudos: 8





	1. An Undeserved Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is an original character x canon story. If you're not into that then I wouldn't suggest reading this.  
> I'm also sure there's a few plot holes but this is quarantine, baby! Nothing matters anymore.
> 
> The last chapter is NSFW, and the whole drabble collection is hastily written. Raditz also gets OOC, which I tried to avoid but... :(. If that sounds alright with you, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please note that all my OCs are multiship because I can't help but love all the DBZ characters. If you have any requests for my OCs or reader inserts, let me know in the comments!

After she’d gently laid the unconscious Gohan onto the ground, wrapped in her cardigan, Nilla bolted towards Piccolo as he stood with his hand raised; ready to kill the brother of the recently deceased Goku. She knew her strength wasn’t much compared to the Namekian's, but the collision between the two was enough to ruin his aim.

“Stop!” she cried. “It’s over, Piccolo!” He stared at her angrily and shoved her backwards.

“What did you do that for?” he barked in response, towering over her. She rolled her eyes before kneeling down by Raditz’ side, her hands hovering over his back as she used her ki to keep him barely breathing.

“If it’s already too late for Goku, well… at least I can save someone.” her soft voice muttered as the saiyan’s eyes closed. Piccolo growled, but the white-haired girl interrupted him. “I know you think we should kill him, she began, “but some of us believe in second chances. Now please… help me get him to my house.”


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what other song to add,,,

Nilla delicately placed the wet towel on the saiyan’s forehead as his lip curled in anguish. Infection. It was bound to happen with such a gaping wound in the man’s chest and unfortunately, her healing skills weren’t enough to completely bring him back to quite yet. But he would be alright; or at least, that’s what she told herself.

“ _Don’t mess with me, I’m a big boy now and I’m very scary_.” she quietly sang to him as she ran a wet wipe over his cheek and neck. “ _I punch my walls, stay out at night and I do karate_.” Nilla continued, even when the door behind her opened. In the doorway stood a young Cho and her stuffed rabbit, who she dragged across the floor as she made her way next to her older sister.

“When will he wake up?” the child wondered, speaking quietly in Raditz' presence. She shrugged in response, but was sure to smile down at her.

“Someday soon, I hope.” Nilla told the little girl, who was now squeezing her bunny in a tight hug.

“I miss everyone.” Cho responded blankly. The older girl bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead and began to walk with her out of the room.

“I know. They’ll be back.”


	3. Sadism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coma over. time to bully small human.

“You.” a gruff voice rasped out from behind the frail girl as she grabbed a packet of baby wipes. Nilla spun on her heel and nearly dove on top of Raditz as she observed his open, aware eyes. 

“You’re awake.” she gasped, instinctively pulling the sheets up to his collarbone to keep him warm. The saiyan squirmed uncomfortably at this gesture, but was too weak to resist it.

“I’m supposed to be dead.” he blurted out, confused at the whole scenario. “You were there.” Nilla shook her head slightly, and moved to grab the cup of water on the nightstand next to him. Carefully, she brought it to his lips and he took a tentative sip. 

“I kept you alive.” she put bluntly, once she had settled in the chair she’d placed in the room. Raditz let out a sharp laugh. 

“You’re sadistic.” he whispered, the smile on his lips earning a confused look from the human girl. 

“I’m giving you a second chance.” the girl told him, using a nearby tissue to wipe the corners of his mouth. “Mess it up and you’ll definitely be dead.” Raditz’ smirk remained as he looked at the pale woman next to him. 

“Fine,” he muttered, “then you’re foolish.”


	4. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever imagine Raditz having to shampoo his hair?

She had been curious as to how quickly the wounded saiyan would bounce back and was interested to watch him as she helped him around the house. Luckily, he didn’t do much except eat, bathe, tell Cho scary stories, or threaten her, but it was interesting nevertheless. It was particularly interesting to help him wash himself, mostly because of the insane amount of hair he had. 

“Ow! Stupid woman!” Raditz growled, causing the small Cho to jump. Nilla yanked the knot in his hair once more before letting out an innocent, ‘oops!’ as she worked her fingers through each section of his hair. 

“Cho,” Nilla called, “you can scrub his legs if you want.” she told her sister. Cho’s brown eyes lit up immediately as she picked up the loofah on a stick, typically made for back scrubbing, and happily rubbed a bar of soap against it. She then moved to weakly rub it along the side of Raditz’ thigh as he sat grumpily on the shower stool in his boxers. The saiyan could only grumble in displeasure as she (failed to) clean him while her sister detangled his hair. Once she couldn’t find any more tangles, Nilla reached for a large shampoo bottle and began to lather it into his mess of a hair. Raditz inhaled the sweet scent coming from his head.

“It smells like a dessert.” he muttered grumpily, making the girl behind him smile. 

“Strawberry scented.” she responded, being sure to scrub close to his scalp. “We tend to like food-scented things on Earth.” The man in front of her scoffed.

“Sounds ridiculous.” he retorted quietly, watching Cho as she nearly slipped on the wet floor to retrieve more soap. Nilla bent down and picked up a bucket from the ground and ran the warm water through his hair, letting the suds run down the drain below them. She brought her lips close to his head and breathed in the smell of the sweet fruit with a grin on her face. 

“I think you’ll come to like it.” she teased.


	5. A Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilla nearly gets murdered.

“Raditz!” Nilla’s soft voice called out as she stepped outside. Raditz turned to look at her, a large cultivator in his hands as he prepared a field for seeds. “Guess what?” She smiled before she made her way over to him, being careful to not step onto the tilled farmland he’d been working on.

“What?” he asked sharply, watching her prance up to him. He threw the tool into the ground next to him and walked over to a nearby tree to shade them.

“My friends returned from Namek, and I was wondering if you’d want to see them?” Raditz shook his head at this and scoffed.

“Who?”

“Well, there’s Bulma, Goku, and now there’s another saiyan named Vege-”

“No!” his voice abruptly boomed, scaring away the nearby wildlife. Nilla stumbled backwards, almost tripping on one of the tree’s roots. He jerked forward and grabbed her wrist harshly as he continued his outburst. “I don’t want to see any of your stupid friends!” the saiyan barked. “I barely wanna see you, let alone those idiots!” Scared, the girl yanked her wrist out of his grip and tears began to fill her eyes. 

“What is wrong with you?” she shouted in return, holding her arm in agony. “How fucking rude!” Raditz dug his nails into his own arm, filled with a rage that was inexplicable to the human. Pissed off by his shouting and rough-housing, Nilla turned and ran back into her home; being sure to slam the door behind her.


	6. Pipsqueak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilla returns to face death again but only gets guilt-tripped.

The next day, Nilla couldn’t keep her mouth shut. She was unable to stop thinking about his outburst, how her care might have been for nothing, and how dangerous Raditz might become. Cho asking questions about the fight didn’t help either. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do and sent her sister to see Aunt Bulma while she confronted the man. He hadn’t left his room since he came in last night and she found him sitting on his bed when she rushed in. 

“What do you want?” his gravelly voice snapped at her. Nilla flinched at his tone, but tried to brush it off. Instead, she angrily crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame. He refused to turn and look at her. 

“What is up with you?!” she shouted. “I spent all this time, trying to give you a second chance and I actually thought you were becoming my friend!” she took a sharp breath before she continued. “If you hate me, then leave! I don’t care! My “stupid” friends will be there to keep me company and I’m sure that other saiyan will be much nicer than-”

“STOP!!” Raditz screamed, covering his ears before rising to his feet. He immediately made his way towards her, backing her out of the room and against the wall of the hallway. Both of his arms moved to either side of her head, effectively trapping her. She stared up at him, motionless as his face came inches away from hers; contorted with anger. This time, however, he made sure not to grab her. “I don’t want to hear about Vegeta ever again! Do you understand? That spoiled brat has done quite enough and I don’t need him here to ruin everything!” he barked, trying to ignore the tears in the human girl’s eyes. “I never want to hear that pipsqueak belittle me ever again!” And with that, he stalked back into his room and nearly broke the door when he slammed it shut. 

Nilla was shocked as she processed the situation, but couldn’t help but slide to the ground and begin to sob.


	7. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame, shame.

Once she was finished crying, she blew her nose in the kitchen and walked back into Raditz’ room. Again, he was on his bed with his arms crossed. She didn’t allow him to speak as she climbed onto his bed, wrapped her gentle arms around him from behind, and began to tear up once more. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, burying her face in his monstrous amount of hair. “I didn’t know.” Raditz scoffed slightly, but his voice was gentler than it had been previously.

“I didn’t want you to know.” he responded, leaning his head against hers, trying not to seem desperate for her touch. “Being ridiculed by someone half your size constantly…” his voice began. She moved closer to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. “Yet he could kill me in an instance if I talked back… how pathetic of me.” Nilla shook her head.

“You’re not pathetic... Things will be different here. Plus, I’ve seen how strong you can be; especially on the farm.” Raditz glanced at her, no expression on his face. Nervously, her hand moved to his thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Please don’t leave.”

“He takes anything he wants from me.” he absentmindedly continued. “Food, rewards, gifts... I don’t want to lose all this to him.” Nilla cocked her head to the side.

“Raditz?” she asked.

“Being here reminds me of being home.” he rambled on. “But if he sees this-, what I’ve become- I don’t imagine he’ll-” His voice cut off as Nilla grabbed his face and pulled him closer, pressing her soft lips against his chapped ones as she gave him his very first romantic kiss. Once she backed away, he stared at her blankly, unsure of how to react. His expression immediately filled her with regret and the blonde girl recoiled. She had done something wrong. 

“I’m sorry!” was the only thing she could say before she rushed out, heading back to her room where she locked the door and began to question her actions. Raditz, on the other hand, merely sat there, shocked, as he relived the kiss over and over in his head.

“Oh.”


	8. Earthly Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz doesn't know how to woo someone. Does an 8-year old?

The next day, Nilla was pretending nothing had happened. She cooked breakfast for Raditz and Cho, then went out to tend to the farm. Her younger sister didn’t see anything wrong with this, but the saiyan was concerned. After they’d finished the mountain of egg and sausage before them, he turned his attention to the girl before him.

“Tell me,” he began, wiping his mouth on his arm. “What do you give to someone when you… enjoy their presence?” he asked, trying to make his voice seem gruff. Cho dramatically put her finger to her chin and tapped it. 

“Hmm!” she hummed. “People like jewelry!” she chimed. “We can make some if you wanna!” Raditz nodded slowly, confused by her very extravagant gestures. Cho then got off of her chair, ran to her room, then to the kitchen, into the living room, and all around before she returned to the kitchen table. From her arms, she dropped an array of very strange items: beads, a box of macaroni, string, soda can tabs, and even paper clips.

“You… can make jewelry with this?” he asked tentatively. The little girl nodded happily and began to pop open the containers of beads; both plastic and wooden ones. 

“Yeah, I’ll show you!” she said, moving her chair closer to his. He then proceeded to watch her string noodles, beads, and other strange earth items together to make a very odd-looking necklace. He wanted to question its appearance, but figured that that was just how earthling jewelry looked. “Is it for Nilla?” Cho asked him, still playing with the necklace. “Cause she loves the stuff I make for her!” she chirped before pushing the supplies closer to him. “Your turn!” 

He had originally wanted to give her his gift right away, but Nilla was doing her best to avoid him. So finally, when she had settled down in the house, Raditz walked down the hall and entered Nilla’s room with no warning. He found her sitting at her desk, scribbling her plans for the week into her notebook until she turned to face him.

“Oh, uhm.. Hi!” she called nervously. “What’s up?” The man approached her and dropped the necklace onto the wood next to her journal. Nilla raised an eyebrow, but took it into her hands to examine it. It was horrendous.

“I made it for you… Erm… At least, Cho did. But I helped.” he stuttered, chastising himself for stumbling over his words. She smiled at him and put it around her neck. “I thought I could-”

“I’ll wear it more tomorrow, but I think I’m gonna sleep right now.” she cut him off, her anxiety growing the more they were alone. Raditz wanted to object, but submissively let himself be guided to the door and into the hallway. “Goodnight, Raditz.” the girl chimed before quickly shutting the door.

“Um. Goodnight.”


	9. Caught (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says I love you like immediately banging, right? Apologies if the sex scene is raunchy, I guess I don't know how to write any other kind of sex.

Another day, another sleepover for the young Cho. This time, her best friend Raditz got to take her, allowing her to hang onto his shoulders as they approached Goku’s house. However, not wanting to reunite with his stubborn brother, he dropped her off a way aways and carefully observed her as she skipped through the field. He wasn’t sure why he felt so protective of her, but he couldn’t help it- a snake could be in there or even a wild boar! Luckily, she made it to the front door safely and waved to him as he took off into the sky. He’d told Nilla he was going to train in the woods afterwards, but decided against it. The sinking feeling in his gut was too much for him, and he decided that he would rather tend to their small farm. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t locate their watering can anywhere. And that meant… asking Nilla. Raditz stalked into the house, hoping to see her in the kitchen or living room, but she wasn’t in either. So he then moved to her bedroom door and swung the door open. Luckily the girl was just laying in bed, her eyes closed, with her earbuds in. The only issue was that she was naked. And touching herself. 

The saiyan stood in the doorway, shocked as he watched her fingers run over her clit. Nilla opened her mouth slightly and moaned, her hips squirming as she continued on. Her soft, round breasts heaved and her hair was messed up from her moving. 

“Oh…” she whined, her back arching as he tried to back out of the room. “Raditz…” The saiyan froze in place once he heard his name. He looked closer at his face and could see that her eyes were, indeed, closed. So that could only mean…

“Me?!” he cried, speechless. The girl in front of him jumped and immediately recoiled into a ball as her phone and headphones clattered to the ground. 

“Wh-what?” she exclaimed, covering her chest. “I’m sorry!” Raditz felt his face burning with heat and shame, but couldn’t look away. Instead, he advanced towards her and grabbed the back of her head. Awkwardly, he pushed his lips against hers and Nilla melted into him. Her small hands moved to his chest and he pulled away to stare into her eyes. The girl’s cheeks grew scarlet red. “I’m so embarrassed.” she whined, trying to hide her face in the crook of his neck. The saiyan shook his head and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 

“I like it.” he muttered before pushing her onto her back. Again, he kissed her but was more gentle this time around. She cradled his cheek as he did so, earning a cheeky smile from him. He then moved down to her neck where he began to softly suck at the skin. Nilla moaned in response, running her small hands through his hair as he left hickey after hickey on her soft, pale skin. This was very new to Raditz; sure he’d had a few fucks here and there after a nice battle, but this was different. The way she touched him, moaned for him... this wasn’t fucking. She reached up and kissed his nose and he let go of her neck. He was making love. Raditz sat back, moving to straddle her hips so that he could take her breasts into his huge hands. He kneaded at them, rolling her nipples under his thumbs as he closely watched her facial expression 

“Mmm.” she moaned, bucking her hips softly against him. He took this as a good sign and leaned forward, swiping his tongue over the sensitive buds. Again, she moaned. So this time, he took her breast into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. This resulted in a chorus of sounds to leave her lips as her hands moved over his shoulders, unsure of where to rest them. “Raditz…” Nilla breathed as he sucked harder. “God…” Finally, he let go of her chest and watched the spit trail between them break. With her small hands gripping at locks of his hair, he moved lower until he could nestle himself between her thighs. He wasted no time here, running his tongue over her clit, sucking on it, and teasing her entrance with his fingers. These simple actions quickly turned Nilla into a mess. Her legs wrapped around his back and she squeezed her eyes shut as she whined from the pleasure. Each time he lapped at her with his hot tongue she could swear that she saw stars. Raditz smirked at her reaction and finally pushed a finger into her core, moving it around as she squirmed and cried out. 

“So wet for me already.” he whispered as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Nilla could only moan in response, growing louder and louder as his lips once again returned to her clit. With the combination of getting eaten out and finger-fucked, she felt her climax coming quicker than she’d expected and could do nothing to avoid it. With one final swipe of his tongue, her back arched and she grinded down against his finger as her walls clamped down on him. Her soft thighs shook and she whined rather loudly, unable to keep herself quiet. Raditz took this as a sign to sit up and watch her eyes squeeze shut and her hands grip the comforter below them.

“A-ah…” Nilla whimpered weakly, trembling from the pleasure. Slowly, once she'd stopped shaking, her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked towards the saiyan. She wanted to open her mouth, but said nothing as she spread her legs even wider for him. Raditz stared down at her, nervous.

“Are you sure?” he questioned. The human nodded eagerly, her hands moving down to her abused clit to continue to rub herself. “Okay.” the man whispered in return, moving to throw his pants to the ground. His hands then moved to the fly of his boxers where he pulled out his impressively sized cock. It was bigger than any human's and she immediately felt nervous. Would it even fit inside her? Raditz looked at her, waiting for her approval which she gave in the form of a small nod. He then got closer and closer until his member was laying on top of her warmth. His shaky hands then guided the tip to her entrance and he slowly pushed in. She was so hot and tight that he was worried that he would cum then and there, but he wanted to enjoy this. He nearly pulled out, then pressed back into her, earning a plethora of noises. 

“You’re so big…” she breathed out, feeling herself stretch to accommodate his size as she desperately gripped onto his thighs. The man above her let out a sharp laugh at her comment and leaned towards her, giving her the chance to cling to his shoulder blades. 

“And you’re so tight.” he whispered into her ear, beginning to thrust harder. Nilla moaned in return and dug her nails into his back. He hissed at the feeling at first but couldn’t help but get some pleasure out of the pain. His hips continued to snap into hers as he grunted and groaned from the sensations. Hastily, he picked up the speed again and crashed his lips against hers as she whimpered against him. “All mine.” Raditz growled, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Nilla’s moans nearly drowning him out. He felt himself grow more and more primal as the seconds passed and found himself unable to hold back as he pounded into her mercilessly. 

“I-i!” the girl shouted, trying to hold off her orgasm. “I love you!” she cried. Raditz bent down to kiss her and buried his face in her chest.

“I love you too.” he hissed, feeling his cock begin to twitch. Nilla began to feel him pulse inside her and finally couldn’t hold back as she came ever harder than she had before. “Raditz!!” she screamed hoarsely, dragging her nails down his back as she clawed at him desperately. Feeling her tighten around him, Raditz squeezed his eyes shut and continued pumping her full. However, her warmth squeezing and milking his cock was too much to handle and he felt himself spill inside her; his cum splashing against her insides and mixing with her own fluids. He gave her one final pump before he pulled out, collapsed next to her, and rolled onto his back. It was usually at this point in the sex that he’d pull his pants back on and leave, but Nilla dizzily sat up, grabbed her blankets, and pulled it over the two of them before snuggling into his side. She smiled up at him through glossy eyes before closing them to fall asleep. 

Raditz had never had someone trust him so much that they fell asleep on him. It was strange and new.

But he liked it.


End file.
